


Sugar and Spice and Everything Grossly Cute

by Homosauce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stiles is swooning, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosauce/pseuds/Homosauce
Summary: The five times Derek and Stiles were the cutest couple in Beacon Hills, and the one time they wished they weren't.





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Grossly Cute

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen Wolf fanfic :))) This has been sitting in my folder for like two weeks, and I just needed to get it out. So I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed, it's probably because it was. And I'm sorry for any mistakes in grammar, names, or anything.

 

When Stiles and Derek finally got together it was like everyone could finally breathe. After all the days of thick sexual tension, and skipped eyes. The small, meaningful gifts of chocolate and sweet candy. After being each others’ emergency contact for a month, and apparently ‘platonic’ cuddling. It was such a relief to finally see the two idiots holding each other and kissing like their life depended on it. 

 

Stiles was just what Derek needed to get away from reality, from Kate. And Derek was just what Stiles had dreamed about. They weren’t perfect, but they were perfect for each other. 

 

However, no one in the pack never realized how held back each person was. They thought the subtle glances and shy smiles were disgustingly cute as they were. Boy were they wrong.

 

1.Isaac

Isaac was the first person to realize Derek’s feelings for a certain lanky teen. He had followed Derek, and would always see him as a cool, stoic mentor. But he knew better than to just let people back into his life. He needed time to heal and rethink some long-term decisions in his life. So he had stayed in the background for most things, just looking around at each pack member and profiling them. He was tired of everyone always looking at his body when bruises showed up. He never liked it when a teacher would stop him in the halls to ask if he was okay. 

He kinda liked sitting back and being part of the white noise. He could finally see other lives, each from his different point of view. 

He had noticed when Lydia and Allison first slept together, as creepy as that sounds, he had noticed when Scott got a new cologne, every time Erica and Boyd were fighting, and especially when a certain big bad got a crush on a certain little red.

It was almost comical to watch Derek freeze up on the inside but act calm and mysterious on the outside to keep up his cool attitude or whatever. Sometimes his favorite part of the pack meetings was watching the interaction between the two.

Stiles acted oblivious but that was because he was quick-witted. He quickly hid everything from sight, only showing people what he wanted them to see. Isaac thought he was like a strict, yet hilarious mother and father figure.

So when Stiles and Derek finally got together, Isaac looked forward to watching them change with each other. How Stiles would get used to Derek’s stiffness, and Derek getting used to Stiles’s twitchiness. It was going to be pleasing to see how they would mold together and slowly become one in a relationship.

Isaac was expecting something slow, and deliberate. Small steps, like sitting next to each other or looking at each other more from around the room more.

What he didn’t expect was for Derek fucking Hale to pull up with some tacky red roses with a gold color tint and deep blush to match.

Stiles squealed in delight when he saw them and nearly rampaged Derek over to hug him to death. Isaac sat still with his eyes wide and lips involuntarily turning up into a grin.

When Scott had called a pack meeting to talk about a siren he for sure saw in the lake, everyone showed up one by one. Isaac had to hold down the fort, while Derek was presumed to be running around some excess energy, who knew he was gonna show up at the door like prince fucking charming.

When the loud knock came, Boyd had gone up to open the door and there Derek stood, stock still with a bouquet of bright beautiful red roses, and if Isaac looked close enough it seemed like there was a special gold shade painted delicately on the petals.

The alpha hid his face behind the flowers, before slowly dropping them so show his blushing face.

“Hey, Stiles.” Was the only thing Derek got out before Stiles was bounding towards him in a mass of unrecognizable screaming.

Stiles stopped in front of him and basically vibrated in energy, “Der, are these for me?” He said, lifting a careful hand to caress a rose. He looked so disbelieved that someone would actually give him flowers. His life was anything but a cheap rom-com.

“Well, they aren’t for Scott.” Said boy, let out a harsh gasp of fake offense. (“Well flowers would be appreciated.”)

Stiles let out another squeal of delight before grabbing the huge bouquet. It was more than enough to cover his entire torso. The boy looked so happy, and he had a growing blush that matched with Derek.

“Thank you! They’re more than beautiful.” He said before hugging Derek around his neck. He held on tight and put his face besides Derek’s ear.  Derek fully wrapped his arms around Stiles’s waist and put his face into his neck.

It was a sight to see, especially since it was rare to see Derek show any emotions besides man pain and resting bitch face. The alpha laughed lightly and burrowed further into the milky white expanse of Stiles’s neck.

“You fucking sweetheart, I feel like such a maiden!” Stiles said before unwrapping himself from the hug. He looked down at the flowers, before sniffing them.

“They’re so stunning, and they smell great dude.” He looked up bashfully at Derek who had the same lovestruck expression on his face.

“Just like someone else, I know . . . “ Derek said softly.

“Dude, is it me?”

“No Scott.” Stiles glared at the other boy from across the room, before lunging at Derek again. It was almost horrific to watch Stiles wrap his octopus limbs around Derek’s body.

“Okay, I’m gonna go before I throw up rainbows and Stiles starts singing about cleaning with a bunch of vermin.” Erica sassed, before grabbing Boyd’s hand and walking out of the loft. As they passed by Derek and Stiles (who were in their own little world of gummy bears and staring deep into each others’ eyes) they pretended to gag. But it didn’t matter, the couple was lost to the outside world for now.

Stiles let out a soft sigh before pressing a soft kiss to Derek’s cheek. The older man beamed brightly, and if Isaac didn’t know any better it looked like the big bad alpha blushed like a virgin.

Stiles giggled into the flowers before he leaned in again, and this time Derek leaned forward too. They met in the middle with a soft kiss before leaning away from each other.

It was so sweet and soft, that it looked like hearts and birds were dancing around their heads. When they pulled apart, they both let out soft laughs and then Jackson had to be Jackson.

“Okay gross. Get a room.” He said, earning a small laugh from Isaac. 

Stiles turned to glare at him before sticking his tongue out and waving the flowers in front of him, “Jealous much?” He asked, in a taunting voice. 

“Get over yourself Stilinski. How old are you? Five?”

Stiles rolled his eyes before turning back to his boyfriend, “We should get a room . . . “ He left the last bit of the sentence in silence to imply a meaning. And it was a gross meaning.

To Isaac, it was like hearing your parents talk about sex. Gross.

“Ew!” The pack said in unison before a laughing Stiles dragged Derek over to the armchair to cuddle.

Isaac sat deeper on the arm of the long couch he was sitting on and smiled softly at the couple. Stiles was unashamed of sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, and even less to show some PDA.  It gave his heart a soft tug before he almost involuntarily glanced over at the other end of the couch to Scott.

He quickly looked away, feeling warmth bloom on his cheeks and instead just continued to watch Stiles pepper Derek’s beard in soft kisses and Derek rubbing a warm hand on Stiles’s back.

 

  1. Scott



 

Scott felt like he knew his best friend. They shared everything together: food, clothes, games, and especially secrets. There was nothing that could come between them (except maybe the fact that Scott was a fucking werewolf and could have an attitude sometimes, but he was working on it). That was irrelevant though.

They hung out every Friday and Saturday after school. They have been for the past six years when Stiles had to sleepover at his house more when his mother died.

There would be junk food and endless amounts of brain killing video games and comic books. It sounded idiotic and boring, but to them it was great. It was where they could be together and be who they really were, when kids in school started picking on the different.

During their middle school years, their sleepovers were always the highlight of the weeks, no one could take that away from them.

So it was extremely suspicious when Stiles canceled on Friday to hang out with Derek, of all people.

Sure, through their junior year he had, had to cancel their hang out days a lot, but that was because of his werewolf business. Most days his wolf was especially antsy, and he just had to spend the whole day running. It was nothing like the full moon, that was more like an urge, this was more indulgent.

But Stiles understood most of the time. He merely gave Scott a small smile before saying that it was okay. Scott never really thought more of it, but he felt guilty when he noticed how lonely it was when your best friend suddenly cancels something you were hoping for the whole week.

After that, it seemed like Derek was a permanent fixture in Stiles and Scott time.

The week after Stiles canceled, the boy had warned Scott that Derek was going to be with them that Friday. Scott nodded absentmindedly, there was nothing wrong, it was only Derek. It didn’t even look like he knew what a video game was, or who She-Hulk was. Besides if Stiles wanted to invite his first boyfriend (first date actually), then Scott wasn’t going to say no to his practical brother’s happiness.

He could deal with watching Derek look confused at their generation of teenagers, and feel maybe a little pride that he knew more of something than Derek, as petty as that sounded.

He was proved so utterly wrong that Friday in Stiles’s bedroom.

Derek actually knew what video games were.

In Fact, he was much better than any boy could ever guess. He had beaten Scott and Stiles into the concrete when they played Smash Bros, had left them in the dust when they played Super Mario and made Scott feel like a tiny child when he beat him in Marvel vs Capcom.

“Derry-Berry, since when were you this good?” Stiles asked, “I thought you had the mind of an old man.” He was sitting in Derek’s lap and watching with a very confused face when he had beaten Scott again, using Deadpool every time. The two of them were sitting at the edge of Stiles’s bed while Scott was banished to the floor in front of the screen.

“Surprisingly I was a teenager once too.” He said sounding gruff and almost angry, to Scott. He glanced at the two of them wondering if there was a fight coming up. “And the arcade was my favorite spot, anything with games really.” Well, that was Scott’s ‘Derek fact of the day’.

“Nah, I bet you were one of those goody-two-shoes that would blush if anyone even mentioned breasts in front of you.” Stiles said matter of factly, before giggling and wiggling around so he could wrap his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Sure.” Was all Derek said before slamming Scott’s character into the ground yet again making the boy let out a yelp. It was an aggressive fight.

“Do you know anything about comic books?” Scott asked, before jerking his controller to the right, as if that would help win him the match.

“I only really like Miles Morales and I like the storyline for Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe,” Derek said gruffly before he almost effortlessly beat Scott’s character yet again.

Stiles let out a soft gasp before grabbing his chest in mock pain, “My boyfriend is a Marvel freak, and I’m a DC slut! I knew our love was forbidden!”

Derek gave him a sideways look as if he was saying, “Drama queen much?” The boy let out a laugh again, making Derek kiss his cheek. 

“Well Derek, it’s as if you were trying to woo me with your dominance in video games.” 

“I’m dominant in a lot of things.”

“Oh?”

Scott let out a loud groan, “Guys!” Stiles let out another laugh, making Derek go back to the game. Although, he would still be a fun diversion during their session.

Stiles placed a soft kiss onto the edge of Derek’s lips, making them twitch up. He placed another kiss on Derek’s cheek, and then other one on Derek’s nose and then another one on his eyebrow.

This served an excellent distraction for Scott to get the upper hand. His arm did hard twitches as he continued to beat Derek’s character, with the powerful Captain Marvel, into a corner.

It seemed like Derek didn’t even notice though, because Stiles was apparently worth being beaten by Scott for.

He was still playing the game, just not, actually playing. He was watching the screen in a soft haze as Stiles continued to kiss up and down the left side of his face with soft presses of his lips. It was almost like a chore to press the buttons on the controller now.

Stiles let out a small giggle before pressing an even longer kiss on the tip of Derek’s ear. He whispered something, Scott couldn’t even hear it if he tried. Derek’s eyes widened the slightest, before a big grin took over his face.

Scott, who had paused the game, turned to stare at the two of them unamused.

What was originally cute, soft kisses, now turned into Stiles straddling Derek and kissing his lips each in even shorter intervals.

“Uh guys?” He said, pointing to the game. But it was a loss when Derek dropped the controller on the floor, and wrapped his arms around Stiles’s waist. They continued to make out, forgetting that Scott was even there.

Scott let out a sigh and an angry huff. He felt guilty, however, when he thought that this is what Stiles felt when Scott blew him off for Allison most days.

He waved at them trying to hopefully get their attention, and even yelled their names. But to no avail they were stuck in their own mouths.

He kept the game paused so he could pull out his phone to call Isaac. He knew for a fact that he wasn’t doing anything on a Friday after school besides watching reruns of Criminal Minds and people watching.

Not that he watched what Isaac did most days.

He was just very observant. 

Isaac picked up after the third ring, and Scott explained how Derek and Stiles were having one of their honeymoon thingies again, and if he was up to it, they could play some Legend of Zelda. Isaac agreed and in the next five minutes they had a fourth person in Stiles’s room via the open window.

The scene Isaac crawled into was Scott staring at the couple above the latest edition of an X-Factor comic. Derek and Stiles were making out softly at the edge of the bed, with a controller at his feet, and what seemed to be an intense game of Deadpool vs Captain Marvel.

Isaac laughed quietly, before landing softly onto the hardwood and walking over to Scott.

“I was promised Legend of Zelda?” He said, with a hand on his hip and one stretched out to help him off the floor. Scott grinned and grabbed his hand so he could stand.

The couple hadn’t even noticed anything.

Isaac and Scott grinned before Scott moved to put another game in.

The night was spent with Isaac and Scott trying to ignore the giggling behind them and not risking to look behind at the scene of the bed.

They had accidentally made the mistake of doing that when they heard a thud, and were met with Derek falling over the other end of the bed when Stiles and him were messing around on it. Nothing bad, the alpha was just trying to tickle his boyfriend when he hit a the jackpot and Stiles went hysterical. But in their little perfect world, Stiles had accidentally kicked Derek in the side making him tumble off the side of the bed.

Stiles let out a gasp, and scrambled to get his big bad back.

“Derek are you okay? Did you break your face?” He asked, looking at the sight of Derek rubbing his side.

“Babe, did you ever play soccer, jeez.” Stiles giggled, before helping him back on the bed were they settled down. Stiles was wrapped up in Derek’s arms, and they whispered softly to each other. It was a complete 180 from the mood they were in before.

Isaac and Scott turned to look at each other, they had both stayed silent during the scene, but when they faced each other they let out identical snorts. Isaac turned back to the game and watched Scott’s character ride a horse through a grassy field.

 

  1. Greenberg



 

Greenberg was skating down the sidewalk one day. He was heading towards the corner store to grab some quick cold medicine for himself. He was watching the scenes past by him as he skated by, barely dodging people walking, and a block before, he had purposely ran into Coach Finstock when he was carrying some papers. 

 

Finstock had cursed him out, as he went to pick up his board. 

 

“Sorry Sir, won’t happen again.” He said with a wink, before grabbing a stray paper and handing it back to him. With that he skated away fast, hoping he wouldn’t be chased. 

 

He was turning the last corner to the store when he actually did run into someone. They both went stumbling, Greenberg having landed hard on his butt, and the other guy dropping some items. He looked up and saw the Stilinski kid. 

 

“Oh dude, Stiles, I’m sorry!” He said, before getting up and wiping himself off. He reached a hand out for Stiles when a much larger ones went out to grab Stiles from under his armpits. The boy was hauled up with a surprised yell.

 

Greenberg looked up and saw an incredibly buff man. He looked daggers at him, and he felt himself freeze over at the cold eyes.

 

“Der-Bear, I told you to stay in the car. What are you doing?” Stiles asked, looking behind him. 

 

“I needed to pee.” ‘Der-Bear’ had said, still staring Greenberg into the ground. 

 

“Uh. . . “ He said before coughing awkwardly, “S-Sorry Stiles. I should have watched were I was going.” 

 

Stiles looked back at him with a smile, “It’s cool dude, at least we both wiped out, so neither one of us less or more embarrassed.” He went down again to pick up his things. 

 

Greenberg went to help him, and noticed that all the items were junk food. Sour Patch Kids, hot cheetos, a packet of frozen curly fries, some Mountain Dew and even more junk. He cringed thinking about how their stomachs were gonna hate them. 

 

He gave the ones he had picked up to Stiles, who put them back into his plastic bags. 

 

“Thanks for the help,” He said to him, before he turned back to Der-Bear, who was now just watching Stiles, “And thanks for the help.” That one was sarcastic.

 

“No problem.” The buff man said, before grabbing Stiles by his shoulders and moving away from Greenberg, almost in a hurry. 

 

He stared after them. Stiles was making loud noises, and flailing, pointing behind the both of them at him. Probably scolding his boyfriend (?) for the rude leave. Their conversation continued on to different topics and was heard across the parking lot, by the time they reached their car it seemed like everyone had heard about their movie date that night. 

  
Apparently. Mr Buff’s name was Derek, he did not like Mountain Dew, and they were for sure not watching Brokeback Mountain. 

 

Greenberg kept on staring after them, even after they had went into their car, and were backing away from the store, in Stiles’s known jeep. He smiled softly, before grabbing his skateboard under his arm and stepping into the store, thinking about how the Sheriff’s son was apparently dating a man who looked much older than him, and they were in the stage of their dating life where they were apparently giving everyone around them the painful urge to find a date. 

 

He glanced across his way and was met with bright green eyes that watched him. He gave a grin to deputy Parrish, who looked down with a small smirk. 

 

  1. The School



 

Derek considered himself a good boyfriend. Sure, he maybe didn’t know what he was doing most of the time. And most of the dating advice he got was from twitter and some gossip Lydia was talking about, but he thought he was still doing a good job. He treated his boyfriend with the respect and attention such a wondrous creature deserved. And he snuck into his room through the window like the bad boy he was and just liked Stiles asked him to. Although the last time he asked Stiles if he could just go through the front door, the boy just said, “What’s the point of dressing in leather and being the bad boy of the town, if you aren’t gonna sneak into the son of the Sheriff’s room?” 

 

Derek kept his comment of how if any of the neighbors saw him, Stiles would be dead. 

 

He had cuddled Stiles close to death, who did it just right back. He gave Stiles some of his shirts to wear (though that was mostly for himself) when Stiles stayed over for the night. And would get food at the single sound of Stiles’s stomach rumble. 

 

So it was totally up to him to pick his boyfriend up in his flashy ass car, with the clothes he knew made him look like an Abercrombie model. He kept his sunglasses on and leaned nonchalantly on his car. 

 

The bell had already rang, now he just had to wait for his adorable mess to get his cute bubble butt over here. 

 

As students poured out the doors, they all stood shocked at the seemed model standing in front of their school. 

 

Derek resisted the urge to smirk. Surely, after picking Stiles up, they would look at the boy as if he was a walking star in their halls. 

 

Students seemed to gather in groups and circled him and his car in a big group. They all pointed and gasped at him.    
  


Some girls in a group of many were fanning themselves before one pretended to faint. 

 

More students came out, only to join the ones already in the circle. 

 

They all whispered about him, making a loud rumble through the courtyard. He was grateful for his super hearing when he heard some conversations. 

 

_ “Is he a model?”  _

 

_ “Who is he waiting for?”  _

 

_ “Why is he here?”  _

 

_ “Can I have his babies?”  _

 

_ “Sweet jesus take the wheel.”  _

 

_ “If I was a female, my ovaries would be exploding.”  _

 

Finally he saw Scott walking out of the school, followed by his bubbly boyfriend. They were both laughing about something, before Scott caught his eye across the yard. He grinned, before hitting Stiles in the chest. 

 

The boy looked up at him, and Scott pointed a finger straight at Derek with a lopsided smile. 

 

Stiles turned to him in confusion, before noticing the big crowd. And seeing a familiar head above said crowd. 

 

The boy smiled wide and before anyone knew it, he was sprinting towards the throng of students. He pushed and pulled, even jabbing through the group of teenagers. They all scowled at him, and pushed him back. 

 

It didn’t matter though, because his boyfriend was here! To pick him up from school in his hot bad boy aura no less! 

 

He made it through the sea of people and immediately made his way towards the middle. He jumped at his boyfriend who caught him in the middle. They embraced each other tightly, and it seemed as if the sea of students were frozen in shock. Not that the two of them had noticed.

 

Stiles let out a squeal of delight, “De-Bee, babe, you‘re here!” 

 

Derek let out a laugh before leaning back from the hug, “I wanted to surprise you today.” He leaned down for a kiss, which Stiles happily obliged to give him. 

 

The group of teenagers all dropped their jaws. No way, was Spastic Stilinski, ultimate bench warmer, and one of the nerds of Beacon Hills, dating the outwardly reincarnation of Achilles.

 

As soon as the couple separated, the noise started back up again, but this time it was as if they were the paparazzi. 

 

_ “Stilinski?!”  _

 

_ “How long?”  _

 

_ “Who is he Stilinski!”  _

 

_ “Does he have a brother?”  _

 

_ “Mind if you share?”  _

 

_ “Please Stiles, I need the dirty details!”  _

 

With that, Stiles looked away from Derek’s godly face to the throng of people watching them. He smiled sheepishly at them. He hadn’t noticed how big the group was until now. He felt his cheeks heat up at the rise of attention to him, he wasn’t used to this kind of attention unless it was from their weekly monster wanting to prey on the squishy human. 

 

He hid his face in his boyfriend’s chest, and hit his arm lightly, “Look what you did . . . “ 

 

“Just wanted to pick you up doll.” Derek said smoothly, with a cool smirk on his chiseled face. His eyes stayed locked deep into Stiles’, with a soft loving look. 

 

Everyone around them erupted in soft sighs, and some screaming before pretending to faint again. 

 

The boy let out a soft gasp before a smirk took over his features, “What? No flowers?” He teased lightly, before hugging his boyfriend tightly again. 

 

His chest felt warm and fuzzy, and his heart felt like it was hammering out of his ribs. Derek picking him up made him feel like such a special person. 

 

“Well now that you say that . . . “ 

 

_“Stop.”_ Stiles said with an unimpressed look, “Don’t you dare make my heart explode by bringing out a bouquet of flowers.” 

 

Derek grinned, “Then you can take them out of the passenger seat.” 

 

“You-!” Stiles cut himself off with a bright smile, “Derry-Berry you got me more flowers!” He flung himself at the door of Derek’s camaro, before grabbing the exquisite bouquet of Jasmines, Forget-Me-Nots, Azaleas, and Pink Roses. 

 

Stiles brought them out of the car with care, before he looked back up at his boyfriend. He hugged the bouquet to his chest, “Derek. They’re amazing. Baby, thank you so much.” 

 

Derek scratched his cheek, shyly with a blush tinting his cheeks, “I uh— I asked the lady at the shop if she could put my feelings for you into ‘flower language’.” 

 

Stiles grinned shyly up at him, before giving his fluffy boyfriend a kiss on the lips. 

 

The students around them seemed to have died from the amount of feelings. The two of them were so adorable together, even some people who didn’t know either on of them were clapping for their bright honeymoon like aura. 

 

Suddenly, Derek’s car door closed and both of them separated in shock. They looked inside and saw that Scott was in the backseat, along with Isaac, Erica and Boyd, all crammed in the back. 

 

They all smiled innocently at him. He glared at them, “Out.” 

 

Isaac pouted, “Oh c’mon, we had to watch you practically give Stiles and half the people out there a heart attack. The least you could do is drive us home.” 

 

“No. Out. _Now_.” 

 

Stiles laughed loudly, “Just get in the car Der.” He said before hopping into the driver's seat. 

 

Derek immediately went after him with wide scared eyes, “ _No_. Nope, you especially have to get out.” Stiles pouted at him, but got out  to go to the other side of the car, the passenger’s seat. Though he gripped the flowers in both hands, and sniffed them every five seconds on the ride back to his house. Derek had a hand wrapped around Stiles’s thigh, and every once in a while he would look over and get a dopey smile on his own face at how his boyfriend’s smile was so large. 

 

Stiles was the first, and longest to be dropped off. Derek, the gentleman he was, walked Stiles up to his front door, where it seemed like they had a whole monologue of loving words. 

 

Stiles leaned his back onto his front door, and clenched the flowers to his chest. He stared up at Derek in a daze, “Thank you for this. I really wanted to see you today.”

 

Derek reached out to wrap his hands around Stiles’s small waist, “I’m glad I could make you happy.” 

 

“You always make me happy. More than happy even.” He pulled Derek in closer with a tight hug. “You’re such a sweet talker.” 

 

Derek let out a soft laugh, “Any requests for tomorrow’s date, Sty?”

 

Stiles pretended to think deeply, before he let out a gasp of acknowledgment, “Another movie in? We can make cookies or whatever.” 

 

“Mhm,” Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles softly on the lips, “Sounds perfect . . . Anything with you does.” 

 

Stiles smiled widely into Derek’s lips, “Shut up and kiss me flower boy.” 

 

*

 

In school the next day it was as if Stiles earned brownie points with everyone. Even people he didn’t know. It seemed like he was the daily gossip of the school.

 

Everywhere he went girls and guys alike stared at him, some more discreet than others. And they couldn’t have been more obvious with the whispering. 

 

“I hear he has a sugar daddy.” 

_ ‘Hmm . . . I get sugar, but we haven't talked about that yet.’ _

 

“I heard his boyfriend was convicted of murder!” 

_ “Exonerated.’  _

 

“He’s like twice his age!” 

_ ‘Hah, try again sweety; 6 years.’ _

 

“I know it’s none of my business, but how did Stilinski get a hunk like that?” 

_ ‘Stay in your line, Stacy.’ _

 

“Is that even legal?”

_ ‘Derek and I are being very good noodles and waiting for my 18th birthday, thank you very much.’ _

 

And Stiles’s number one favorite: 

“They’re so gross . . . but like so cute . . . “

_ ‘Why thank you, Todd, I think so too.’ _

 

*

  1. Peter



 

Peter was good at staying in the background. Although people were usually weary around him, they seemed to forget his presence after a few minutes of his silence. It was perfect when he wanted to enjoy his book or movie. Or when his face throbbed as if he still had scars. 

 

Most days, he would wake up, and come to reality with his life. How he had no idea where he was going, what he was going to do. All he could feel was deep anxiety crawling up to his skin, and the deep feeling as if his scars were still there. 

 

He would simply lye in bed, and wait until his thoughts consumed him, and he would need to get up before they created chaos in his already broken mind. He would get dressed, in simple sweats and a t-shirt, before making his way down the stairs. There he would be met with the new fixation of Stiles cooking breakfast. 

 

It was weird seeing the boy staying over through the night and well into the afternoon. It was even surprising to find out that they hadn’t even had sex yet. Though, with Derek’s past, it wouldn’t be surprising if he wanted to wait until the boy was of legal age of consent.

 

Stiles would be wearing sweatpants, and a loose shirt, that was either his father’s or Derek’s. By the time Peter always got downstairs, Stiles was just finishing up and had a cup of coffee in hand for him. 

 

Peter grabbed it and nodded at him before making his way into the living area of the loft. 

 

He had his own apartment, but some nights, when he’d rather be surrounded by something familiar than being alone in his apartment with nothing but emptiness, he would stay over for pack meetings. 

 

No one minded, at least not anymore. If anything, Stiles would be confused as to why there was another cup of coffee, if Peter didn’t do this. 

 

He almost enjoyed being around them. The pack, he means. No matter how crooked and new they were. At least they were learning, and finally coming together. 

 

The only bad thing was how utterly smitten, and grossly affection his nephew and the Bambi eyed teenager was. 

 

It was as if personal space didn’t exist, and neither did decency. 

 

He sipped at his coffee, thinking about all the times the new couple couldn’t wait to show everyone their relationship. 

 

There was the time, Stiles baked Derek, and only Derek, a batch of brownies and even bought a stuffed wolf, for their one week anniversary. _Peter didn’t even know those existed._

 

The time Derek made out with Stiles on top of his hood and got caught by a Deputy. _That must have embarrassing to look the Sheriff in the eye and explain what happened._

 

That other time when Derek and Stiles were having a movie date in the loft, and it ended with an awkward conversation between, Peter, Stiles, and Derek on how _pants are important to keep on during a date._

 

And that time Stiles got grounded, and Derek tried to sneak into his room via the window, but the John had, unfortunately, recently, put a new alarm system. _That night was horrific, in terms of, Derek’s poor werewolf ears having to go through the shrill alarm._

 

Peter wouldn’t admit it, but he was smiling, thinking about all the times his nephew was actually happy in a relationship. He supposed, he deserved it, considering fate through a huge, “Fuck you!” and gave him Kate. 

 

He took a long sip of his coffee, before getting up and going for another steamy cup. He walked into the kitchen and froze, “Honestly, how many times are you guys going to let yourselves get caught?” 

 

Derek and Stiles looked up from where they were being weirdos and getting hard for food or whatever. Stiles was currently scrambling the eggs, at least that’s what it looked like. But Derek was wrapped around him, kissing his neck, cheek, anywhere with skin. They were both giggling and whispering nonsense to each other. It was so intimate, with Derek’s half-nakedness, and Stiles’s soft look. 

 

They both looked up though when Peter approached. 

 

He sipped what was left of his coffee, in an unimpressed manner, “How's breakfast?”

 

Stiles coughed, “G-Good. More coffee?”

 

Peter averted his gaze to the coffee machine. He made his way to the pot and poured himself a generous amount, and added a lot more creamer than was necessary. 

 

He turned back to the couple, “Get a room.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

+1

 

It wasn’t as if the Sheriff didn’t know what was going on. Of course, he had a clue. He was trained to be perceptive and understanding the composition of things. 

 

So it was quite obvious when he found out Stiles had a boyfriend. 

 

It wasn’t like they were keeping their relationship a secret, though, it would seem like the complete smart thing since his son was yet to be eighteen, Derek Hale was six years his senior, and his father was the Sheriff. 

 

But, they were proud of who they were with. As expected though, he would have to suffer through a raised phone bill because of the increase texting and calling his love-struck son now did. And how he would have to pretend that Derek Hale had a small, good, influence on his boy. 

 

Ya know, no sex, no drugs, no drinking, until the proper age. From his character, he seemed like the man to follow directions but do so begrudgingly. And whether he liked it or not, he would have to get used to the idea of his son meeting new people, and how they were going on date . . . out of his supervision . . . 

 

John promised his wife he would keep their son safe, but it was almost a lost cause with how much trouble he seemed to attract. 

 

Like dating fucking Derek Hale.

 

If his son was going to start dating, he would do so by his father’s rules. As long as Stiles was still his son, he wouldn’t get married till John was five feet away from the grave. 

 

He had told, more like ordered, Stiles to bring his boyfriend to breakfast with them on Saturday morning. Stiles, agreed wholeheartedly, and for the next week, John had to listen to rambles, and rants about how Derek Hale was such a perfect person, and how he treated Stiles just right. 

 

He was almost tempted to cancel the whole thing to finally get some peace and quiet, but pushed on, thinking about how his small baby son might be in bed with an exonerated man. 

 

Even now, as he was sitting pouring some orange juice for himself, and watching Stiles sit on the couch and peek out the window every few seconds to see if his boyfriend had come, he wished he had canceled. 

 

A few more agitating minutes of Stiles frantically opening the blinds, and then closing them, rather aggressively, and then getting up to pace the living room, the doorbell finally rang. 

 

Stiles practically jumped to the door, not even giving his dad a chance to get up from his chair. 

 

He pulled it wide open and hugged the heck out of his boyfriend, “Yay you’re here!” 

 

Derek laughed awkwardly, “I’m here.” Though, he didn’t sound so enthusiastic, especially when he could feel John’s hard stare from across the way. 

 

He was dressed in jeans, and a dark blue henley, with the sleeves up to his elbows. He kept his eyes on John, who gave him a dark, evil gaze. From his seat at the dining table, the Sheriff could see that Derek’s Adam's apple bob nervously.

 

Stiles pulled away from the hug, before dragging him to the table, and sitting down, before he pulled out another chair, and motioned for Derek to sit next to him.  

 

“Hello, Derek,” John said, sipping his coffee again.

 

“Sheriff.” He nodded at him, before coughing awkwardly.

 

Stiles looked from between them, and laughed nervously, “Ha . . . ha, uh, Dad this is my boyfriend. Uh, boyfriend, this is my dad.” 

 

They nodded at each other as if they hadn’t acknowledged each other already. 

 

A few silent seconds passed. 

 

“Let’s eat!” Stiles said, trying his hardest to ignore the thick tension in the room. He reached over and got two pieces of turkey bacon that he put into his plate. 

 

That seemed to stop the staring contest that was growing between the two grown men, for now. 

 

John also grabbed two pieces of bacon, and some scrambled eggs, and to make his son happy, he went to grab some fruits. Derek slowly grabbed his assortment of food in silence.

 

“So Der-Bear, did you hear about the leaked video of the new Marvel movie.” That seemed to drag the two into their own world again. Stiles listened to Derek talk about how there was a meaning to each scene in the clip he watched, with a big grin on his face. 

 

All the while, the Sheriff was watching them from across the table. He ate slowly and seemed to scan Derek. He was a grown young man, that had seen enough tragedy to not wish it upon someone else. Especially not someone so infectious as Stiles. But from how long he was in the field, he had learned to always expect the unexpected. 

 

Derek kept his hands to himself most of the time, even when Stiles and he sometimes decide to stay inside for their dates. It was . . . sweet in how soft, and cozy their love life looked like. 

 

The older man even kept good posture and cleaned up well. It was obvious he had recently shaven since he was always seen with a full-blown beard on regular days, but now that was gone and replaced with a soft layer of stubble, just enough where it wasn’t rude or dirty. 

 

Just as Stiles was looking at Derek with his full attention, Derek did to Stiles. He talked and talked, which was surprising since his son hadn’t butt in at all. Usually, he would want to insert his opinion or thought somewhere when he listened to people rant about things. But John watched as his very talkative son actually stopped talking, and listened with rapt attention, as if his father wasn’t two feet away from them, watching his boyfriend’s every move. 

 

John had raised his son the right way (hopefully). He raised him to follow through with things, to always have his head held high, and never be put down from what he was worth. 

 

If Derek even though about disrespecting his boy, well, John would only be halfway there before his son would be pouncing on him, and talking an ear full of how respect should be given, and that he knew his worth. He would be good in that department, he wouldn’t need to worry about how Derek was treating his boy. 

 

But he continued watching. It seemed as if the stress seemed to slip away from Derek’s body. His shoulders sagged, and his movements weren’t so twitchy, as he continued to hold his conversation with Stiles. If he looked close enough, he could see Derek’s lips tugging up in the corner every once in a while. 

 

He sighed before taking another sip of his coffee. He set it down again and crossed his arms, “You’re dating my son.”

 

That seemed to get their attention. 

 

They both turned to him, and Derek nodded again. He wiped his sweaty palms on his knees, “Yes sir.” 

 

“Good. Treat him right.” WIth that the Sheriff grabbed his plate and made his way towards his office, “I don’t think I need to remind you that I have a gun, do I?” 

 

“No sir.”

 

“Good.” He went down the hall and opened the door to his office. He stepped inside and shut it, before hearing the conversation pick up again. 

 

It was too muffled for him to hear, but he hoped Stiles wouldn’t get any troublesome ideas. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! Leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
